Moonlit Storm: Nightfall
by Moonbrook's Faith
Summary: Bramblestar and Blackstar decide to take over RiverClan and WindClan. Things aren't looking so good. The Clans are dying, and the peace that has lasted so many moons is fading into the distance. Moonpaw and Stormpaw must save the forest...and the peace.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A large dark brown tabby tom prowled back and forth. His glowing amber eyes were narrowed, and he looked deep in thought.

"Tigerstar?"

A cat with the same fur, the same build, and the same fluidity padded out of the dark, never-ending trees. However, his ice-blue eyes burned like flames in the darkness.

"Yes, son?"

The first tom had turned around to face his son. His eyes searched the other, and he nodded. It appeared that this was the cue to speak, for the blue-eyed tom dipped his head to his father.

"She is in ThunderClan. She is Bramblestar's granddaughter."

"And Firestar's great-granddaughter," spat Tigerstar. "What a shame."

"We can still use her brother," suggested his son. "He is a tom, more likely to understand."

"With the name _Flame_, Hawkfrost?" countered Tigerstar. "No. We must use the she-cat."

Hawkfrost nodded. "She is the best choice."

"Very well," agreed Tigerstar. "We will visit her."

"When?"

"Now."

The two toms crept through the Dark Forest, their eyes gleaming greedily. Hawkfrost even licked his lips, though this was a metaphor to symbolize what was to come. Tigerstar sniffed the air.

"Get behind that rock," he hissed suddenly, pushing Hawkfrost behind a large boulder and then crouching next to him. The reason for this ungainly escape was that a silken black tom was passing in front of the rock.

"Darkstripe," murmured Tigerstar thoughtfully.

He padded out from behind the rock, tail swishing. He walked out proudly and powerfully.

Darkstripe gaped.

"Tigerstar! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought Dark Forest cats were supposed to walk alone!"

Tigerstar nodded. "They are. And this is my territory. Or rather," He paused, "me and my kin's territory."

"Your…your kin?"

"Get out."

The black tom raced away as fast as possible. He cast one last glance at his former idol…and turned away in disgust.

Then he was gone.

"Let's get to ThunderClan camp now," continued Tigerstar.

Hawkfrost, padding out from behind the rock, nodded. The two toms continued padding silently side by side. They finally reached the ThunderClan camp, and Tigerstar paused.

"She will be in the nursery."

They raced each other over to the nursery, where there were five cats curled up. One was a heavily pregnant golden she-cat. Tigerstar snorted.

"Non-Clan scum."

Then he turned to the white queen, and her three kits.

One was a dark ginger tom. He was the largest of the three. Curled next to him was a beautiful golden she-cat. And in between them was the smallest kit of the three.

She was a stunning silver she-cat with black paws.

"That's her," muttered Hawkfrost.

Tigerstar carefully picked up the she-cat. He set her down just outside of camp, shaking her to wake her up. She mewled helplessly. She was limp and weak.

"Listen to me," growled the large tom. "You will be my life in the forest. Do you understand?"

"Yes," murmured the kit, wishing to get back to her siblings and her warm nest.

"Thank you," hissed Tigerstar. He picked her up and padded to the nursery. He set her down exactly where she had been.

The two dark toms leapt into the air.

Then they were gone.

888xxx000xxx888

"Bramblestar!"  
A small light brown tabby raced from the medicine cat's den into the leader's den. Bramblestar was curled up with his mate, Squirrelflight. Both cats were purring contentedly. As the tabby burst in, the tom sat up with a jerk. Squirrelflight twitched her ears in annoyance.

"For StarClan's sake!" exclaimed the leader. "What happened?"

"I received a prophecy."

Bramblestar's eyes widened, and he drew closer to Squirrelflight. His amber eyes were wide.

"A…a prophecy?"

The medicine cat nodded. "Yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Leafpool?" asked Squirrelflight. "Tell us!"

Leafpool looked to Bramblestar. The dark tabby nodded, and the medicine cat took a deep breath, her amber eyes burning flames.

"_One will come with fur like stream,_

_shining with a StarClan gleam._

_One will come with fur like stone,_

_shining with a StarClan glow._

_Stream and Stone will shine in night,_

_shining with a spirit light._

_Two will come to save the lake,_

_Two with eyes in midnight gleam._"

"I've already told Jayfeather," continued Leafpool, breaking the silence.

"But what could it mean?"

"I don't know."


	2. Apprenticeship

Chapter One

"Grrr!"

Moonkit growled and sprang onto Flamekit. "Got you now, kittypet!"

"Never, Tigerstar!" hissed Flamekit. "Sandstorm will save me!"

"You need a _she-cat_ to save you?" mocked Moonkit, baring her teeth.

"Sandstorm is a better fighter than you think!"

With that, Fernkit leaped onto Moonkit. "See?"

Moonkit spat and rolled over to dislodge Fernkit. She jumped over her two siblings and cannoned into them from the other side. Fernkit was thrown off Flamekit, but Flamekit flipped over onto Moonkit.

"Tigerstar! Say hello to StarClan!" hissed Flamekit, putting a paw on Moonkit's throat.

"Whoa there, little kitten," meowed a deep voice. A large paw pushed Flamekit off Moonkit. "You don't want to upset Bramblestar right before your apprentice ceremony. You know he's very sensitive about playing Tigerstar in ThunderClan."

"Apprentice ceremony?" asked Fernkit, her green eyes widening.

"Yes, you're having it at sunhigh."

Moonkit gasped. "We're having at sunhigh?" The sun was almost at its peak. She was almost an apprentice!

The warrior, Foxnose, nodded. "I was told to tell you." His green eyes sparkled, and Moonkit once again wanted him to be her mentor. He was such a good fighter!

"Moonkit, Flamekit, and Fernkit!"

Moonkit jumped up with her siblings and raced to her mother's call. Once she had reached Icestream, she sat in front of her impatiently, her fluffy silver tail twitching back and forth. As Flamekit settled down next to her, he caught it in his paws.

"Ouch!"

Flamekit received a sharp cuff on the head from Icestream.

"Now, Flamekit, this is serious. You're about to become apprentices. I want to you go say goodbye to Honeydrop, and then come back to be groomed." Icestream's blue eyes were serious, but in the back of them Moonkit saw a flash of priceless joy and pride.

"Yes, mother," she meowed obediently. This made Icestream's eyes widen. Moonkit _never_ obeyed her mother. But Moonkit scampered over to the nursery calmly, and said goodbye to Honeydrop. She had figured out that in order to become a warrior, one had to be a good apprentice first.

Or so she thought.

"Moonkit, is something wrong?"

Flamekit's glowing amber eyes stared at her. "You don't look bad or anything, but is something troubling you?"

Moonkit laughed. Typical wise Flamekit.

"No, brother," she mewed. "I'm trying to practice being a good apprentice."

"That's a good idea, actually," interrupted Fernkit, padding over to stand by her siblings. Her green eyes were narrowed against the bright sun, and she dipped her head to Moonkit. "You are wise."

"Thanks," replied the silver she-cat. "I realized that if I have a mischievous attitude, I won't get to be a warrior soon enough."

"Soon enough?" asked Flamekit. "For what?"

"To be able to be a warrior!" crowed Moonkit.

Flamekit laughed. "Good one."

Fernkit's green eyes narrowed with laughter. "Nice one, little sister."

The two kits—Flamekit and Fernkit—stood over their smaller sister, but Moonkit's eyes widened.

"I'm about to become an apprentice," she reminded them. "I'm not the runt of our litter anymore."

"Sure!" snorted Flamekit. "And I'm not named Flamekit!"

Fernkit, however, nodded. "I understand, sister." She licked her golden paw. "I just can't get used to the fact you're not—well, you're not really little Moonkit anymore!"

Moonkit laughed. "Thanks." Her smile was sincere, but deep inside she felt hurt. _Little Moonkit? Is that what they call me?_

"Oh, hello, Moonkit, Fernkit, and Flamekit."

The three kits whirled around. Standing behind them was a huge dark brown tabby tom with large, glowing amber eyes. Moonkit shivered. She knew Bramblestar was a great leader and a loyal warrior, but she couldn't get it out of her mind how much he looked like Tigerstar, her great-grandfather on her father, Lionclaw's side.

Wait—she hadn't ever seen Tigerstar, how did she know what he looked like?

_I probably just heard it from the elders. Nothing to worry about._

"Your apprentice ceremonies are soon," continued the leader. His eyes glittered as he stared at the young cats.

"I can't wait!" piped up Flamekit. Bramblestar nodded.

"I have chosen your mentors. They are good cats."

His eyes seemed to rest on Moonkit as he spoke. The moon-colored she-cat shivered a little, her blue eyes wide.

"Bramblestar?"

Squirrelflight, Moonkit's grandmother, padded out of the leader's den. Her fur was ruffled, and she looked like she had just woken up. Bramblestar laughed.

"Nice, Squirrelflight, showing yourself like this to your grandchildren."

Squirrelflight jumped. "Oh, hello, kits," she meowed. "You're becoming apprentices at sunhigh, right?"

Fernkit nodded, her eyes glittering. "I want Squirrelflight as a mentor!" she whispered to Moonkit.

"She's a good cat," replied Moonkit. "But I don't want her, don't worry."

Fernkit's golden fur gleamed in the sunlight. "I can't wait to become a warrior!"

"You've got a long way to go," meowed Flamekit.

"I know," answered both she-cats together. They burst out laughing.

Bramblestar dipped his head to Moonkit. "I'll see you," he purred. Then he bounded away to Squirrelflight and gave her a quick lick.

"Kits!"

Icestream padded over to her young ones. "Now listen. When Bramblestar calls your name, don't rush over. Be slow, quiet, and proud."

She preceded to lick Fernkit's fur until it shone like the sun, then Flamekit's until the sun danced on him like a tongue of fire.

But Moonkit, being Moonkit, didn't want to be washed. Her bouncy spirit was back.

Icestream grabbed the kit and began washing her, but Moonkit tried to struggle free.

"Stay there," Icestream commanded as she held down Moonkit's tail in a way that, if pulled—trying to get away—would hurt badly.

Moonkit sighed. _Ugh. It's like I'm the runt again._

She sat calmly for the rest of the grooming.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Great StarClan!" fussed Icestream. "Go, go, and don't look back!"

Moonkit was hurried forward with her siblings.

"I have called you to perform one of my favorite duties," continued Bramblestar. "Flamekit, Fernkit, and Moonkit, please step forward."

Moonkit jumped up and calmly padded to the Highledge. Beside her, Fernkit panted with excitement and Flamekit was bouncing as he walked.

"Flamekit, Fernkit, and Moonkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Flamepaw, Fernpaw, and Moonpaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Hollyfur."

The black she-cat stepped forward, her green eyes shining with pride. She touched noses with her new apprentice, and they turned as one and sat down by Lionclaw, who purred and licked Flamepaw's fur.

"Fernpaw, your mentor will be Foxnose."

The ginger tom stepped forward to his new apprentice, his eyes glittering. He was purring as he stepped forward to Fernpaw. The mentor and apprentice padded over to Flamepaw and Hollyfur, and sat down next to them. Moonpaw stared at Fernpaw in jealousy. She was so lucky!

"And Moonpaw," finished Bramblestar, "Passing over the sadness of Leafpool's death last night, Jayfeather will be your mentor."

Moonpaw padded over to the medicine cat to touch noses, her paws on wings. She was to be a medicine cat! Her blue eyes were round as she touched noses with her mentor. She would be able to understand the mysteries of StarClan.

"I'm glad to have you as my apprentice," murmured the blind medicine cat.

Moonpaw stared up at her. "I'm glad too."

Jayfeather straightened up. "Now, why don't we learn some of the herbs?" His jay-feather blue eyes were bright, and Moonpaw knew he was happy.

"That sounds great," she answered. The two cats padded back to Jayfeather's den, Moonpaw's tail flicking happily.

"These are cobwebs," meowed Jayfeather. "These cover up wounds and stop the bleeding."  
Moonpaw nodded. "But wouldn't you have to disinfect it first?"

"Yes," nodded Jayfeather. "That brings me to my next point. These," he gestured to a pile of short, stringy leaves, "these are marigold leaves. They stop infection, as do burdock root and wild garlic." He gestured to a large, dirty root and a small, round root. "You are a good thinker, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw purred her thanks.

"Now I'm going to show you how to apply marigold leaves," continued the medicine cat. "I'm going to demonstrate on a leaf."

He pulled a large, flat leaf towards him, then chewed up some marigold leaves. He spat it onto the leaf and pushed the poultice around. After he had finished expertly applying marigold to a leaf, he glanced up at his apprentice.

"Do you understand?"

Moonpaw nodded, then remembered Jayfeather was blind.

"Y—y—yes," she stuttered.

Jayfeather laughed. "It's okay." His serious gaze burned into Moonpaw's head. "Now we will go out into the forest. I'm going to show you where the herbs are."

The two cats stood up and got ready to go. Outside the den, the camp was bustling around, and it seemed bright and hot compared to the dark, cool medicine cat's den.

Jayfeather flicked his tail at Moonpaw. "Come."

Moonpaw's stream-colored fur gleamed as she leapt after her mentor.

But they didn't have long.

"Bramblestar!"

The desperate cry echoed around the camp.

Bramblestar's head jerked up from the fresh-kill pile, where he was choosing his meal. He scented the air.

"That's Squirrelflight," he whispered.

Jayfeather bristled. "Moonpaw, get into the den and make a marigold poultice. Add some thyme—it's the small-leafed one that smells tangy."

Moonpaw raced into the den. She grabbed some marigold and some of what she thought was thyme, and began chewing furiously. It tasted horrible, but Moonpaw didn't care. She needed to save Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight!"

The anguished cry came from the camp entrance. Moonpaw gasped as Jayfeather dragged the limp ginger she-cat in. Behind her was her apprentice, Pinepaw, barely able to walk. Bramblestar supported him.

Jayfeather grabbed some moss and lay the two wounded cats in it. He took the poultice from Moonpaw and lay it on one of Squirrelflight's gashes.

"Squirrelflight," murmured Bramblestar.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Get out of here, Bramblestar."

The leader turned and padded out of the den, his tail drooping.

"Now," said Jayfeather, "let's get to work healing these patients."

Moonpaw nodded. "What shall I do?"

Jayfeather gestured to the marigold. "Get some of that chewed up and then we'll see where we are."

Moonpaw nodded, her eyes bright. She was on her way to becoming a medicine cat!

888xxx000xxx888

Stormpaw's bright blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, and he padded silently towards his sister, Starpaw.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah!" shrieked the white she-cat. "Don't do that!"

Stormpaw laughed. "Served you right for letting that mouse go."

Starpaw stiffened. "How did you know?"

Stormpaw gulped realizing what a mistake he had made. He _couldn't_ let anyone know about the grove of trees he had found to spy on cats.

"Oh, uh, Sedgepaw told me."

"Sedgepaw!" spat Starpaw. "He thinks he's so great just because he's becoming a warrior at sunhigh tomorrow!"

Stormpaw nodded.

"Well, we'll be warriors soon," meowed Stormpaw.

Starpaw shrugged. "Yeah, in three moons."

"Maybe we'll be in a fight and we'll fight really well and we'll become warriors!" blurted Stormpaw, not realizing how stupid that sounded.

Starpaw laughed. "Mouse-brain. We haven't ever trained for a moon!"

Stormpaw shrugged. "Who knows?"

"That's a good question," meowed Starpaw, taking on Breezeheart's—her mentor—voice. "In fact, why don't we ask Ashstar about that?"

Her green eyes narrowed, and a few seconds later she had collapsed with laughter. Stormpaw joined in, and for a while the two siblings laughed together. They play-fought until both were completely out of breath, and then they lay next to each other, watching the stars.

"Excuse me?" meowed a soft voice. A smell of storms and lightning reached Stormpaw's nose. He sprang up, his teeth bared. ThunderClan!

It was a small silver she-cat with wide, deep blue eyes. Her moon-colored fur glowed in the dark, and her eyes seemed to pulse with the stars.

"What do you want?" hissed Starpaw, now next to her brother. Her green eyes were narrowed with hate.

"Um…" meowed the she-cat, her eyes darting around nervously, "could you take me to Ashstar?"

Stormpaw nodded. "Why?"

"I need to send a message from Bramblestar," replied the ThunderClan cat.

Stormpaw nodded curtly. "Very well. Come."

The three cats padded to the WindClan camp, where Ashstar was sharing tongues with Crowfeather, her son. Both cats looked up, and Crowfeather's eyes widened. He paused, panicked.

"I'm Moonpaw," meowed the silver she-cat to Ashstar and Crowfeather. "Are you Crowfeather?"

The dark gray tom nodded, his eyes suspicious. "Why?"

"I need to talk to both of you," responded Moonpaw. "Privately."

The three cats padded into a small clearing of ferns. Stormpaw tried to see, but the ferns blocked his sight.

"Come on," he hissed to Starpaw. "We can eavesdrop."

Starpaw nodded. The two cats crept to the back of the ferns.

"What is it, Moonpaw?" Ashstar was asking.

"Well," responded Moonpaw, "last night there was a death in our camp."

Crowfeather jerked up. His fearscent drifted to Stormpaw's nose.

"Who?"

Moonpaw took a deep breath, and Ashstar's eyes narrowed. Crowfeather trembled.

"Leafpool."

Crowfeather took a breath, his eyes closed. Then his head dropped.

Moonpaw rushed over to him. "It's okay, Crowfeather. I know you loved her."

Crowfeather shook his head. "But she had my kits, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw gasped. "Who?"

"She had four," rasped Crowfeather. "Their names were Fernkit, Flamekit, Moonkit, and Starkit."

Starpaw gasped loudly. Ashstar's head whipped around, and she saw the two apprentices lurking behind the ferns. She beckoned to them.

"You must not tell anyone," she hissed. "Do you understand?"

They nodded, too frightened to speak. Moonpaw trembled.

"May I tell my siblings who their parents are?"

Crowfeather shook his head. "Don't. Please."

Moonpaw nodded. Then she turned to Stormpaw and Starpaw.

"Hello, my sibling."

Starpaw raced over to her newfound sister.

"You're my sister?"

Moonpaw nodded. "I was Moonkit." Her face clouded. "Who did they tell you their parents were? Mine were Lionclaw and Icestream."

"Mine were Crowfeather and Nightcloud."

Moonpaw dipped her head. "I must go," she meowed. Then, turning to Ashstar, she asked her: "May I tell Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight?"

"Only Squirrelflight," replied the leader. "And you must make her promise never to tell anyone."

Moonpaw thanked her and departed.

"You will not be punished," meowed Ashstar. "Starpaw had the right to know, and Stormpaw, you are always by her side.."

Stormpaw dipped his head. "Thank you."

"Now I suggest you get some food and some sleep."

Stormpaw hurried out, Starpaw at his side. The white she-cat was trembling, her green eyes wide.

"Well, at least they told us half the truth."

Stormpaw nodded.

They shared a mouse, and then they settled down in their nests.

"Good night," meowed Starpaw sleepily.

"Good night."

It was only after Starpaw had fallen asleep that Stormpaw realized he still didn't know who his parents were.


	3. The truth

Chapter Two

"Moonpaw! Wake up!"

Moonpaw opened her eyes sleepily. Jayfeather was leaning over her.

"We need to tend to Squirrelflight," he meowed.

Moonpaw remembered last night. She wasn't supposed to tell Jayfeather. Just Squirrelflight.

"How's Squirrelflight?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Not doing so well."

Moonpaw yawned and followed her mentor over to where Squirrelflight and Pinepaw lay.

Squirrelflight's ginger fur was caked with blood. It was slicked down with herbs, but the gash on her side was flowing with blood.

Pinepaw's brown fur was cleaner, but he looked bad. One of his legs was bent at a strange angle.

"Is it broken?"

"Yes."

Moonpaw suddenly felt dizzy. She murmured something about fresh-kill and padded outside. Her brother and sister were fighting by the fresh-kill pile.

"I don't care if you dared Pinepaw to do it!" screamed Fernpaw. "It was a stupid and disloyal thing to do!"

Flamepaw sneered. "What do you know? You've never done anything wrong in your life!"

Moonpaw padded up to them. "Whoa. What's going on?"

Fernpaw turned to her, her green eyes bright with anger. "This—this traitor dared Pinepaw to see if Squirrelflight would notice if she walked into a fox trap! He did it! That's why he's hurt!"

Moonpaw gasped. "Flamepaw? You did this?" It had been her brother who had injured Squirrelflight? That couldn't be true!

"Yes, I did," hissed Flamepaw. "And if you tell anyone, be sure I'll rip your throat out."

Moonpaw shook her head. "I don't care what you say, Flamepaw. I'm going to tell Bramblestar."

"Then I'll kill you."

Flamepaw stalked away, his amber eyes glowing murder.

"I can't believe he did that," whispered Fernpaw, her voice trembling.

"Who did what?"

Both sisters spun around. It was one of their fellow apprentices: Snowpaw, Pinepaw's sister. Her white fur glowed in the dawn light, and her yellow eyes were welled with sadness.

"Medicine cat stuff," murmured Moonpaw.

Snowpaw nodded with understanding. "Will Pinepaw be okay?"

"I don't know," replied Moonpaw. "His leg…"

Snowpaw thrust her head into Moonpaw's face. "His leg is what?"

Moonpaw suddenly realized that Snowpaw had the right to know about Pinepaw and Squirrelflight.

"Snowpaw," she said seriously, "you must swear by StarClan that you won't tell _anyone _what I am about to tell you."

Snowpaw nodded. "I promise."

"Flamepaw dared Pinepaw to lure Squirrelflight into a fox trap and see if she would noticed," Moonpaw mewed in a low voice.

Snowpaw gasped. "Are you serious?"

Moonpaw nodded sadly. "I am."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Snowpaw. "I'm becoming a warrior!"

"How could you have forgotten?" meowed Fernpaw.

Snowpaw shrugged and darted off to sit beside her mentor, Berrynose. Moonpaw and Fernpaw sat down together, next to Jayfeather.

"Snowpaw is worthy of becoming a warrior."

Snowpaw stepped forward, fur shining. Her yellow eyes were gleaming.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw trembled visibly, and hesitated for a second. Her eyes flickered back and forth.

Moonpaw darted to her side. "Go on," she murmured. Snowpaw flicked her tail in thanks.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Snowbreeze. StarClan honors your speed and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Snowbreeze! Snowbreeze!"

Moonpaw flicked her tail. "You see? It wasn't that hard."

"Thank you," breathed Snowbreeze. "I thought I was lost for a moment there. You saved me."

Moonpaw dipped her head in thanks. "Thank you."

She turned to Fernpaw, who had padded up behind her. The golden apprentice's green eyes were dark with grief.

"What is it?" murmured Moonpaw.

Fernpaw gestured to the medicine cat's den. "Come."

Moonpaw followed her into the den. She gasped.

On the ground lay a pool of blood. The earth sponged it up fast, but it kept flowing. Moonpaw followed its source up to a nest of moss. A ear peeked out from the edge. The silver she-cat ran forward.

"No!"  
It was Squirrelflight.

888000xxx000888

"Stormpaw," meowed Stormpaw's mentor, Breezeheart. "Stormpaw, listen to me!"

"Sorry," mewed Stormpaw. He couldn't get his mind off Moonpaw. The way her silver fur glowed, the way her blue eyes sparkled, the dainty way her black paws stepped as she walked.

"What was I saying?" snapped Breezeheart.

"Uh…um…"

The dark gray tom sighed. "Perhaps we'd better try again tomorrow. It is almost sunset, after all, and we've been training all day."

Stormpaw nodded, his mind back on Moonpaw. He padded after Breezeheart to the camp.

Once they were there, he padded slowly to the fresh-kill pile, longing for a shrew.

"Stormpaw!"  
It was Starpaw. The white she-cat threw herself at Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw," she whispered, "we must act as if we are still siblings."

Stormpaw nodded. "But I don't know who my parents are," he whispered.

"Let's go ask Ashstar," replied his friend.

The two apprentices padded side by side to Ashstar's small clearing. The gray she-cat was lying there, dozing in the sun.

"Ashstar?"

Ashstar sat up. "What is it?"

Stormpaw stepped into the clearing. "I want to know who my parents are."

Ashstar's face changed. It was full of fear.

"You really want to know?"

Stormpaw nodded.

"Very well," replied Ashstar. "You aren't even from WindClan. Your mother was Russetfur, deputy of ShadowClan."

"Yes?" Stormpaw.

"And your father…your father was Hawkfrost."

Starpaw's head came up from where she had been staring at the ground. Her eyes were wide.

"Hawkfrost?" whispered Stormpaw.

Then anger overcame him. "So why am I here?" he yowled. "Why am I not in one of my birth Clans?"

Ashstar opened her mouth, but Stormpaw didn't give her a chance.

"Well, I'm going to ShadowClan! I'm going to find my mother!"

He stormed out of the clearing and out of the camp. Once in the forest, he headed for the ThunderClan border, for ShadowClan was on the other side of the lake.

"_Stormpaw_?"

He had reached the border, and as he jerked his head up, he collided with a silver shape.

"_Moonpaw_?"

The two apprentices stepped back. Stormpaw stared at Moonpaw. Moonpaw's eyes were fixed on her black paws.

"Why were you here?" both apprentices blurted at the same time.

"To see…" said Moonpaw and Stormpaw.

"You," replied Moonpaw.

Moonpaw turned on her heel and ran, her silver tail streaming out behind her. She soon disappeared into the forest. Stormpaw ran after her, and soon found her trembling with sadness, her blue eyes closed and her head bent. He sat down beside her.

"What happened?"

Moonpaw stared up at him with her dark blue eyes. "Squirrelflight…my aunt…died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," meowed Stormpaw softly. "How did it happen?"

"My brother…" answered Moonpaw in a constricted voice. "My brother, Flamepaw, has turned evil. He killed her. He also injured her apprentice, Pinepaw, and broke his leg."

Stormpaw sighed. "I'm so sorry." But he let out a purr.

"It's not good!" exclaimed Moonpaw. "Why are you happy?"

"Ever since I met you," replied Stormpaw softly, "on the night you came to bring the news of Leafpool's death to us, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

Moonpaw gave a small gasp. "Neither have I, Stormpaw."

Stormpaw brightened. "And so I came to this conclusion: I love you, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw shook her head. And then she fled again.

Only this time she ran far, far away, where Stormpaw couldn't get her.

888xxx000xxx888

He loved her!

That was all Moonpaw could think. Her heart pounded, and she feared everyone could hear it, all across the lake.

He loved her.

Moonpaw knew, now, that she loved him. And she couldn't think of how bad this was.

For she was a medicine cat, and he a warrior of a different Clan.

No. They could not be together. It was that simple.

888xxx000xxx888

_"They must come together," mused a blue-gray she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Her gaze was fixed upon Stormpaw. The stone-colored tom's eyes were wide as he watched Moonpaw flee._

_"Yes," replied a light brown tabby she-cat. "They must…"_

_Her voice trailed off, and she looked down at the ground._

_"It will be okay," responded a tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes, much like the light brown tabby's eyes. "I know it will be, Leafpool."_

_She turned to the first she-cat. "You are right, Bluestar. But how will it happen? Moonpaw is smart, and she will not allow herself to fall for him."_

_"Good point, Spottedleaf," replied Bluestar. "That is yet another obstacle."_

_"How will we do it?" interrupted a golden tom._

_"Always right to the point, aren't you, Lionheart?" laughed Bluestar. Then her eyes clouded. "As of your other question…we do not know."_

_"StarClan knows much, Lionheart," nodded a tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive red tail. "But we do not know everything."_

_Lionheart lashed his tail. "We must do something _now_, Redtail! We cannot wait!"_

_"Lionheart, Lionheart," soothed Spottedleaf. "You must be patient. We will do something. But you must wait." She padded over to the golden tom._

_"I volunteer to go," meowed a black-and-white she-cat with deep blue eyes. She touched her small strikingly pink nose to Spottedleaf's, and then faced the rest of the StarClan warriors. "I volunteer to visit Moonpaw."_

_"Do you know how much work keeping up with your live cat is, Brambleberry?" asked Bluestar. "Are you sure?"_

_Brambleberry nodded._

_"Then yes," replied the former ThunderClan leader. "You will visit Moonpaw."_

_Brambleberry dipped her head. "Thank you," she murmured. _

_Then all of the StarClan cats turned toward the fast-rising sun, and soon vanished with the stars._


	4. Sadness and jealousy

Chapter Three

"So, do you think you can take care of the camp? Even with all the sickness?"

Moonpaw nodded. It had been three moons ever since she had visited WindClan and met Stormpaw. She hadn't spoke to him or looked at him ever since, even at gatherings. She had gone to the moonpool at the half moon, and now she was a true medicine cat apprentice.

Except for one thing…

During her ceremony, a StarClan medicine cat named Brambleberry had spoken to her. She had told Moonpaw that she would be her guide, a cat she could always rely on.

But Brambleberry had been pushed out of the way by a dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes.

At first Moonpaw had thought he was Bramblestar. But soon she realized he was not Bramblestar.

He was Tigerstar.

"Moonpaw?"

"Oh, sorry, Jayfeather. Yes, I'm sure I can."

The blind medicine cat nodded. "Good. You have to."

"Where are you going?"

Jayfeather sighed. "I'm going to the moonpool with Bramblestar. He wants to talk to Squirrelflight."

Moonpaw touched her nose to his flank. "I'll see you soon," she promised.

Jayfeather nodded. "May StarClan light your path."

He padded out of the den, and Moonpaw heard him talking to Bramblestar. The two toms padded out of the camp.

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather?"

Fernpaw came rushing in. "Oh, hello, Moonpaw. Is Jayfeather gone?"

"Yes," replied Moonpaw. "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Pinepaw," replied Fernpaw. "Flamepaw…well, Flamepaw did it again."

Moonpaw nodded calmly. "Are there warriors there?" When Fernpaw nodded, she went on. "Get them to bring Pinepaw back. I'll tend to him. Right now, however, I'm going to visit Bramblestar."

Fernpaw nodded, her green eyes wide with horror. "We'll get killed, won't we?"

Moonpaw shrugged. "Who cares?" Right now all she needed was to tell someone—namely the leader—about Flamepaw.

"Oh, no, wait!" she exclaimed. "Bramblestar left the camp with Jayfeather. So Dustpelt is in charge."

"We could tell Sandstorm," suggested Fernpaw.

"No, she's in the nursery," replied Moonpaw. "We shouldn't disturb her."

It was true. Even though Sandstorm's mate, Firestar, had lost his last life nearly two seasons ago, Sandstorm was in the nursery with her second litter of kits. The father was Thornclaw.

Thornclaw! Even Jayfeather had been surprised. The golden tom had fallen for Sandstorm?

But he had, and now they had kits. Unborn, but still kits.

"…Yes, Hollyfur, I want you to join me."

Moonpaw hissed for Fernpaw to be quiet, and strained her ears. The sound was coming from behind the medicine cat's den.

"You want me to help kill cats?"

The voice was Hollyfur's, but Moonpaw couldn't tell whether the other voice was Flamepaw's or not. It sounded…higher. Like a she-cat's voice.

"Well…" meowed Hollyfur, "I…I think I will. You have a good cause."

Moonpaw turned to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw, I'll be right back."

She padded around to the back.

But the unknown cat heard her first. When she got there, all she saw was Hollyfur.

888xxx000xxx888

Stormpaw's fur stood on end. What was Bramblestar doing in the WindClan camp?

"I need to speak to Ashstar," he purred.

"And I Kestrelflight," meowed Jayfeather.

Crowfeather nodded, letting them pass. Once they were gone, Stormpaw ran up to Crowfeather.

"He's my uncle," he mewed.

"Shhh!" hissed the dark gray tom. "He doesn't know."

Just then, a yowl echoed around the camp. Crowfeather's head jerked up.

"Ashstar," he muttered.

Bramblestar stepped out of the leader's fern clearing. There was blood on his claws.

"Listen to me!" he yowled. "At this moment, Blackstar has taken over RiverClan and is saying this too. We are making two Clans; BrambleClan and BlackClan. The former ThunderClan and WindClan will be BrambleClan and the former RiverClan and ShadowClan will be BlackClan. I will be leader of BrambleClan and Blackstar will be leader of BlackClan. We have killed your leader. Your medicine cat will become a joint medicine cat with Jayfeather.

"You will follow my orders," he continued, "just like you did Ashstar's. We will expand our camp to fit you, and you will live there. WindClan will be our territory. Come on, then."

"But…but…" Stormpaw protested under his breath.

And then it hit him.

ThunderClan was where Moonpaw lived. He would live with her.

"Stormpaw!"  
Stormpaw hurried to catch up with Starpaw.

"So, what do you think?"

"I can't believe it," replied Stormpaw. "It's crazy. Let's see what Moonpaw thinks when we get to ThunderCl—I mean our camp."

"Yes," replied his best friend. "Let's."

When they reached the BrambleClan camp, Stormpaw and Starpaw padded over to the medicine cat's den.

"Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw emerged from the medicine cat's den. "Stormpaw! Starpaw! What…what are you doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Starpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"  
Moonpaw padded out of the den, her blue eyes confused. "Why is all of WindClan here?"

"What's WindClan?" spat Starpaw bitterly. "We're BrambleClan."

"Bramble…oh no," gasped Moonpaw, realizing what was happening. Her Clan was destroyed. Destroyed…by Bramblestar, the once great leader of ThunderClan…Firestar's apprentice…Tigerstar's son.

Tigerstar's son.

And all that was left was BrambleClan.

Bramblestar stayed up late into the night, explaining BrambleClan and BlackClan over and over again. At dawn he finally bellowed, "We're going to sleep now! Be prepared for patrols soon!"

Stormpaw had slept in the large apprentice's den, curled next to Starpaw. His blue eyes had finally closed, and he had slept until sunhigh, when Dustpelt awoke him.

"It's time for the sunhigh patrol," he told the apprentice gruffly. "Your sister already did three patrols, one at dawn, and two for hunting."

Stormpaw gasped. "But that's horrible! Has she eaten?"

Dustpelt shook his head. "I know…" he whispered. "It is horrible. And I'm lucky to be deputy. I'll try to make this better for you."

Stormpaw nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Flamepaw and Fernpaw! Battle training!"  
Stormpaw dashed outside, ready to meet his mentor, Breezeheart. But Breezeheart wasn't there. Bramblestar, Hollyfur, and Foxnose were.

"Where's Breezeheart?"

"WindClan cats are doing hunting," meowed Bramblestar coldly. "ThunderClan cats will take care of fighting."

"But what if we are attacked?" protested Stormpaw.

Bramblestar's eyes flashed. "Silence, apprentice. Don't bother speaking to me."

Fernpaw, who was Moonpaw's sister, flashed Stormpaw a sympathetic glance. Stormpaw, who had just thought of Moonpaw, caught her glance.

Her green eyes sparkled. "Can't he train with us, grandfather? Please?" she asked Bramblestar.

Bramblestar's hard expression softened. "Of course, Fernpaw. Anything for you."

Stormpaw understood why he gave her anything.

Fernpaw was the most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen. Wait…no, what about Moonpaw? _No,_ thought Stormpaw. _I hate to admit it…but Fernpaw's prettier. And Moonpaw's a medicine cat…_

"Who's your mentor?" asked Bramblestar.

"Breezeheart."

"He's Crowfeather's son?" asked the leader. When Stormpaw nodded, he flicked his tail at the gray warrior, who padded over, looking nervous.

"Breezeheart," meowed Bramblestar, "you are going to train Stormpaw to fight, as well as hunt, just like the ThunderClan apprentices."

Breezeheart nodded, looking relieved.

"Thank you, Bramblestar," he purred.

"Thank you," purred Fernpaw, catching Stormpaw's eye again.

She had beautiful green eyes. Her eyes flickered in the sunlight, and they turned a color that Stormpaw didn't think possible. _That's why she's named Fernpaw,_ he thought. _Because of her eyes._

"How many moons have you been an apprentice?" he asked her.

"Three moons," she replied. "You?"

"Four."

Fernpaw nodded. "This is my brother, Flamepaw. And I think you already know my sister…Moonpaw."

"Yes," answered Stormpaw. "We met when she came to our former camp with a message from Bramblestar."

Fernpaw nodded. "Are we going to train now?" she asked Foxnose. He nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "Come on, Breezeheart, I'll show you where we train."

Breezeheart, usually the suspicious warrior, nodded happily. He beckoned to Stormpaw, who followed Fernpaw, Flamepaw, and their mentors out of camp.

Bramblestar stood at the entrance to the camp, his amber eyes gleaming murderously. He turned to Jayfeather, who had padded up to him.

"Is it time?" he asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "It must be. Fernpaw has obviously fallen for him, and Stormpaw has fallen for her."

Bramblestar stared at his son, a surprised expression on his face. "You could tell?"

"Oh, yes," replied the blind medicine cat.

Bramblestar nodded, then took a deep breath. "So, Fernpaw will become a permanent queen?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Her mate will be Stormpaw."

"But we must wait for their fight," countered Bramblestar. "And I'm not so sure about Fernpaw…she is my granddaughter, after all."

"Yes…But we have chosen her, and the choice cannot be changed."

888xxx000xxx888

Moonpaw prodded the pile of juniper. Beside her, Kestrelflight was sorting herbs; thyme, marigold, and yarrow. He looked up to see the blue-eyed she-cat staring at him.

"Hello," he meowed.

"Isn't Barkface the former WindClan medicine cat?"

Kestrelflight shook his head. "He…he died. I'm basically an apprentice, but I know most of the herbs, and so I care for my…BrambleClan."

Moonpaw nodded. "I'm still pretty new. Just three moons."

"So you're nine moons?"

"Yes."

"I'm ten," responded Kestrelflight. "So that means you'll be receiving your name soon."

Moonpaw shook her head. "I doubt it. Jayfeather hasn't been training me much lately."

"Oh, don't be so negative," responded Kestrelflight. "You're a good cat, Moonpaw. Jayfeather respects you, I know that."

Moonpaw shrugged. "I don't know."

"And Stormpaw wants to be your friend," continued the brown medicine cat. "I know he does. Why are you pushing him away?"

Moonpaw didn't know how to answer that question. "Uh…um…"

"Never mind," purred Kestrelflight. "I can tell you don't want to answer."

Moonpaw nodded, relieved.

"Moonpaw?"

It was Fernpaw. The golden she-cat strode into the den, her green eyes bright and her golden fur shining.

"Hi, Fernpaw," said Moonpaw.

"I went hunting with Stormpaw!" meowed Fernpaw, her eyes shining. "And we did battle training…he's a great cat, Moonpaw."

"Does he like you?" questioned Moonpaw.

Fernpaw's glowing eyes suddenly got brighter. "I think so!" she whispered.

"Great," replied Moonpaw. "You'll be a happy couple when you become warriors."

Her tone was dull. She had finally realized how she felt for Stormpaw.

She did love him.

_I'm sorry, Stormpaw,_ she thought. _Perhaps we could have had a relationship. But I _am_ a medicine cat, and I can't change that._

"Oh, Stormpaw," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't return your love. I really am."

"What's that?" asked Fernpaw.

"Nothing," replied Moonpaw sadly. "Go get some fresh-kill. I'll be out in a minute."

But Kestrelflight had heard. He gazed at Moonpaw sadly, his eyes soft and sad. As Fernpaw padded out, he padded over to the silver she-cat.

"Moonpaw," he said softly. "I'm sorry. But you must live your life. Leafpool did, didn't she?"

"Uh, yes," replied Moonpaw. _Of course. He doesn't know._

"And Spottedleaf before her," continued Kestrelflight.

"Yeah," answered Moonpaw. "Actually, Kestrelflight, I need to go eat something before I do a bit of battle training with Bramblestar. See, Jayfeather can't do it, since he's blind, and so Bramblestar trains me."

Kestrelflight nodded and flicked his tail. "See you later."

Moonpaw headed outside. She wasn't very hungry, but she hadn't eaten in a while, and she thought she should have something. She chose a small mouse from the pile, and sat down by Fernpaw and Flamepaw. Trying to remain innocent, she licked Flamepaw's ear in a gesture of affection.

"How was training?" she purred.

Flamepaw grinned. "Great! I'm getting better at fighting! And I can catch mice!"

"Yes," said Fernpaw. "He caught five mice, and he nearly tore my head off!"

"Smooth, Flamepaw," said Moonpaw. "You almost killed your sister!"  
Flamepaw growled playfully. "Who says I didn't want to kill her?"

But Moonpaw saw a flash of anger in his eyes, and wisely dropped the subject.

"Oh, and, guess what?" continued Flamepaw. "I climbed to the very top of the Sky Oak!"

"What?" gasped Moonpaw. Turning to Fernpaw, she asked, "Is he serious?"

Fernpaw nodded. "His climbing skills are amazing! I don't get how he does it!"

"Well, I caught three mice and a squirrel," said a voice. "And I nearly killed Tornear, _and_ I beat him across the moors."

It was Stormpaw. The dark gray tom padded over to the three siblings, and settled himself beside Fernpaw happily. Fernpaw purred and rubbed herself against him. Moonpaw turned away sadly, her blue eyes dark and hollow. She wanted to run away, back in time when Stormpaw had told her he loved her.

She would have told him she loved him, too.

"I'm going to hunt," she said, "with Snowbreeze, I think. Anyone want to come?"

Fernpaw shook her head, and Stormpaw was quick to follow. But Flamepaw nodded.

"Sure," he said.

"I'll go ask Snowbreeze," said Moonpaw.

She padded over to the warrior's den.

Snowbreeze was curled up with Breezeheart. The two cats were purring contentedly.

"Uh, Snowbreeze?" asked Moonpaw. "Want to go hunting?"

"Um, sure," said Snowbreeze, pulling away from Breezeheart. "I was just telling Breezeheart how angry I was that he shared part of my name. He's such an insolent tom!"

"Yeah, right," laughed Moonpaw. "I saw you two. You looked good together."

Snowbreeze purred. "All right, I'll admit it. You're right. He's a great cat."

"He's my—" Moonpaw was about to say "stepbrother", but she realized she couldn't tell Snowbreeze.

"Your what?" asked Snowbreeze suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Snowbreeze shrugged. "Can we go hunting?"  
"Yeah," replied Moonpaw. "Flamepaw's coming with us, though." She beckoned to her brother. "Come on!"

Flamepaw's amber eyes shone as he jumped up and dashed over to the two she-cats.

"Hi," he panted. "Hi, Snowbreeze."

Snowbreeze nodded. "Hello."

The three cats raced out of the camp, their tails streaming behind them. Moonpaw felt Flamepaw brush up against her.

"Hey," he panted. "What's up with the glances at Stormpaw?"

Moonpaw felt her stomach lurch. Flamepaw had noticed? Not good.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You kept sending glances at Stormpaw," replied her brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Moonpaw answered curtly.

And that was that.


	5. Blackcough

Chapter Four

**Yay! A chapter with Fernpaw's POV in it! She's a great cat, don't feel bad about her and Stormpaw. I have a great future planned out for them. And Moonpaw really can't have a mate, she's a medicine cat, and we all know she wouldn't want to break the rules like her mother did.**

Stormpaw.

The name was music to Fernpaw's ears. His gray fur shone in the sun, and it really did look like a storm. She wanted him…

"Fernpaw!"

Fernpaw turned around. It was her best friend, Skypaw. The lithe gray she-cat scampered over to the golden she-cat, and dipped her head. Her blue eyes shone.

"Want to go hunting?"

Fernpaw nodded. Skypaw sighed in relief. Fernpaw was a popular she-cat, popular among the toms and friendly with all the she-cats. Everyone wanted to hunt with her.

"I've just got to tell Foxnose," replied Fernpaw.

She dashed over to her mentor.

"Foxnose, I'm going hunting with Skypaw."

"Okay," replied the ginger tom. "Be safe! Catch lots of mice!"  
Fernpaw nodded, not really heading his words. She knew that she wouldn't get hurt. There was almost no danger in BrambleClan's territory.

BrambleClan.

The word hurt almost as much as the meaning behind it.

"Fernpaw? Fernpaw?"

It was Stormpaw. Fernpaw looked up and received a shock. Skypaw rolled her eyes.

Stormpaw's fur gleamed in the half-light, and his blue eyes glowed.

"Want to hunt?"

"Uh, well, I was just, I mean…"

"Sorry, she can't. She's hunting with me."

Stormpaw nodded, but he had a hurt expression on his face. As the two she-cats moved off, Fernpaw turned to Skypaw.

"What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking?" countered her friend. "You were stuttering! You wouldn't have been able to survive a whole hunt!"

Fernpaw's tail drooped. "You're right. Come on, let's hunt."

The two apprentices hunted, but Fernpaw wasn't really paying attention. She missed five mice and only caught one mouse and once squirrel. She didn't talk to Skypaw at all, and she didn't talk much to any other cat. She moped until the later afternoon, when Stormpaw came up to her again.

"What's wrong, Fernpaw?"

Fernpaw shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling so well. Maybe I should go to the medicine cat's den."

"I'll come with you," replied Stormpaw. "I need to talk to Moonpaw about something."

Fernpaw nodded, and the two apprentices padded together to the medicine cat's den.

"What do you need?" asked Kestrelflight, padding to the entrance. He saw who it was, and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't feel so well," answered Fernpaw.

"And I must talk to Moonpaw," replied Stormpaw, his blue gaze penetrating the medicine cat's. He nodded.

"Very well," he replied. "Moonpaw is in her nest. Fernpaw, come with me."

Stormpaw gave a nod of thanks and padded off to Moonpaw. Fernpaw followed Kestrelflight.

"What feels weird?" he asked, once Fernpaw was settled down in a nice soft bed of moss.

"Well…my stomach," replied Fernpaw. She wanted to say _my heart_, but she wasn't sure Kestrelflight would understand.

"I'll get you some thyme to soothe you, and then you should rest," said Kestrelflight. "You look tired, but I won't give you poppy seeds, as you aren't in pain."

Fernpaw nodded. Kestrelflight went off to get the thyme, and was soon back. Fernpaw licked up the small green leaves. Her vision began to get blurry.

The last thing she saw was Kestrelflight, looking over her worriedly. He leaned into her face.

"Fernpaw? Are you all right?"

Then everything went black.

"Fernpaw!"

Fernpaw opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming into the medicine cat's den. Her body ached and she felt hot.

"What happened?" she asked.

A lithe gray form leaned over her. "Fernpaw, what happened?"

"That's what I just asked," replied Fernpaw.

"Out, out, out!" ordered Jayfeather, padding into the part of the den where Fernpaw lay. "Skypaw, get out! Fernpaw needs to rest!"

Skypaw's head dropped. She padded out slowly, and Fernpaw turned to Jayfeather.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Jayfeather sighed. "You have the strangest case of greencough we've ever seen."

"I—I have greencough?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes." His eyes were sad. "And it's turning to blackcough fast."

"Fernpaw?"

Moonpaw crashed through the entrance. Her blue eyes were tired, and she looked ragged. For a second, it looked as though her eyes were amber, and her fur was dark.

Wait, that couldn't be true! Moonpaw had fluffy, silver fur! And her eyes were blue!

_Am I hallucinating? _wondered Fernpaw. _Am I slowly dying of blackcough?_

Stormpaw raced into the den. His blue eyes were scared, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He dashed over to Fernpaw and sat down beside her, pushing his nose into her fur.

"Are you all right?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Get out!" he said, in a sharp voice. "Get away from Moonpaw darted forward and seized Stormpaw. "Get out now," she whispered. "Or you might die. She has blackcough."

Stormpaw gasped. "She'll die, then?"

Fernpaw tried to say, "Of course I won't die, Stormpaw. I'll always be here for you,", but her voice couldn't take it. She fell back into unconsciousness.

888xxx000xxx888

Moonpaw saw Fernpaw's head fall back into her mossy nest.

"No! Fernpaw!"

Stormpaw turned to Moonpaw, his blue eyes full of anguish and fear. "Is she dead?"

Despite the situation, Moonpaw let out a _mrrow!_of laughter. "Are you kidding? Of course she's not dead!"

"But Stormpaw," interrupted Jayfeather, padding over and beckoning to Stormpaw, "you must go now or run the risk of dying. Fernpaw is very, very sick."

"Come with me," said Kestrelflight, padding over to Stormpaw. "I'll get some herbs to soothe your nerves."

Stormpaw padded sadly after Kestrelflight, his head drooping. Moonpaw rushed to Fernpaw's side.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Fernpaw's eyes flickered open. "No, you stupid fur-ball!" she rasped. "I have greencough—no, wait, blackcough."

Moonpaw's head dipped. "I'm sorry, Fernpaw."

"Sorry?" snapped Fernpaw. "Don't be sorry, go and live your life!"

"No, Fernpaw," meowed Moonpaw, her heart painful. "I'll always be here for you. I won't leave your side."

"All…all right," whispered Fernpaw. "But I must rest."

She closed her eyes. Moonpaw rested her head on her paws.

Both sisters drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I needed a filler and I wanted Fernpaw. **

**Thanks for the reviews, Redtail's love- Grassfeather, they really brightened my day. Please review again. Only Grassfeather has reviewed!!!!!! Grrrrrr...**

**BTW- I _will_ add allegiances, but I'm not done with them yet.  
**

* * *


	6. Owlwing

Chapter Five

**I just **_**had**_** to do a chappie with Starpaw telling it. She's finding love…well, you'll see. I needed to put this chapter in. It connects to the rest of the story. ******

* * *

"All…all right," whispered Fernpaw. "But I must rest."

Starpaw watched Stormpaw's gray body tremble, and her heart ached.

_Stormpaw, why did you leave me?_

Suddenly he turned to her.

"Starpaw!"

She saw their friendship in his eyes.

Friendship. Nothing but that.

"Stormpaw," she murmured. "I cared for you for all those moons. And you turn to a she-cat from former ThunderClan? I thought you liked me."

"Starpaw, I need help."

_Great,_ thought Starpaw. _Help? That's all he wants? He can get that from his former love, Moonpaw._

She thought he switched loves too quickly. _Soon it'll be Snowbreeze._

"Starpaw, what if Fernpaw dies?"

Starpaw paid no attention to him, and padded to the apprentice's den. She quickly padded over to Graypaw—named for his likeness to the great warrior, Graystripe—and started sharing tongues with him. Graypaw looked surprised, but pleased, and he began to purr as he licked her ear.

Stormpaw's eyes began to get bright, which meant jealousy wasn't far away. Starpaw knew he wouldn't fall out with Fernpaw, but she could at least make him jealous.

"Graypaw," she asked in a flirty voice.

Graypaw's yellow eyes brightened. "Yeah?"

"Want to go hunting at midnight?"

Graypaw gasped quietly. "But midnight—that's, that's late!"

Starpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Silly fur-ball, midnight's a romantic time."

"Okay, then," purred Graypaw quietly. "I'd love to."

Starpaw knew that this was a bad setup. She hadn't expected him to accept. Oh, this was bad.

She was already meeting someone.

Stormpaw gasped. "How _dare_ you do that to my sister!"

He proceeded to leap at Graypaw. Graypaw, however, was a well-trained apprentice, and quickly pinned him down.

"I can do what I want," growled Graypaw. "And Starpaw actually likes me."

Stormpaw was finally let go of and raced off, spitting insults behind him.

"Sorry about that, Graypaw," purred Starpaw.

"It's okay," replied Graypaw.

"I'll see you at midnight, then," said Starpaw.

She padded off. Would she really meet Graypaw at midnight?

Yes. She would.

"Starpaw?"

Starpaw turned around. It was one of her new friends, Greenpaw. The black-and-white apprentice dashed over to her.

"Starpaw, you're having your warrior ceremony!"

"What?" gasped Starpaw.

"Yeah," replied Greenpaw. "Bramblestar just decided. He told Dustpelt, and Dustpelt told me."

Something stirred in Starpaw, a feeling of running through the moors and dozing in the sunlight…and then a feeling of triumph swept over her.

Stormpaw.

"Is Stormpaw becoming a warrior, too?"

"No," replied Greenpaw. "He's having his ceremony in about a moon."

This was Greenpaw's personality. She somehow found out everything that was happening in the camp. It was too bad she hadn't become a medicine cat, for she would have been great at it.

But Greenpaw was an amazing fighter; she had beaten Bramblestar once. She was a good hunter, and her mentor, Dustpelt, was proud of her.

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm becoming a warrior with you!"  
Starpaw purred with happiness. "That's great!"  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Starpaw's stomach lurched. This was it…her last moment as an apprentice.

She dashed over to the Highledge and sat down, Greenpaw next to her. The green-eyed she-cat was trembling.

Once all the cats were assembled, Bramblestar began.

"Two cats are ready to receive their warrior names. Greenpaw and Starpaw, please step forward."

Starpaw padded forward slowly, well aware that this would change her life.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of BrambleClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Starpaw, Greenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," replied Greenpaw steadily.

"I do," echoed Starpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Greenpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Greenleaf, in honor of your warm spirit. You are much like the warm season. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thund—BrambleClan."

Greenleaf leaned forward to lick Bramblestar's shoulder. Her green eyes were wide, and she looked admiringly up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Starpaw felt her legs tremble. She was moments away from being a warrior!

But then she realized something. Greenleaf had almost been a warrior of ThunderClan. Almost.

"Starpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Starfire," continued Bramblestar.

_Starfire_!

"StarClan honors your perseverance and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BrambleClan."

"Starfire! Greenleaf! Starfire! Greenleaf!"

Starfire stood, her eyes glowing pride and happiness. Her white fur shone bright in the sunlight, and her blue eyes were bright.

"Congratulations, Starfire," purred Moonpaw, rushing up to Starfire. "Congratulations, Greenleaf."

Starfire nodded bluntly, thinking that apprentices were now lower than she was.

Moonpaw looked crushed. Her bright eyes went dull and dark.

"I've got to go tend to Fernpaw," she muttered.

The second she was gone, Greenleaf turned to Starfire.

"That was mean, Starfire," she meowed. "Moonpaw _isn't_lower than you. She's a medicine cat."

Starfire's ears burned. "I swear I wasn't listening," she meowed. "I was in a reverie."

Greenleaf rolled her green eyes but said nothing. She was smart, and she knew what Starfire had been thinking.

"Starpaw!"

It was Stormpaw. The gray tom padded towards Starfire.

"My name is Starfire," hissed Starfire.

"I know, _Starpaw_."

Starfire shrugged. "I can get away from you now."

"But Graypaw is with me."

That was right, Starfire suddenly realized. Graypaw was still an apprentice.

888xxx000xxx888

Starfire crept through the bushes. It was far after midnight, closer to dawn, but she had come here all the same. She saw a gray form up ahead.

"Graypaw?"

Graypaw turned around, his eyes growing relieved at the sight of her. "Starfire, I was worried!"

Starfire padded to him. She sat down beside him, and he followed her gaze.

To the BlackClan border.

"Starfire?"

Starfire jerked up and looked at him. "Yes, Graypaw?"

"Can we hunt?"

"Oh, uh, sure," responded Starfire, still glancing at the BlackClan border. She flicked her tail. "C'mon."

"But Starpaw—"

Starfire whirled around. It wasn't Graypaw standing behind her, but the gray tom followed her gaze. He hissed.

"What's that BlackClan cat doing here?"

Starfire tried to hide her fear. "Um, he's a trespasser," she invented wildly. "I'll chase him off."

She raced after the gray tom, which had fled when Graypaw had seen him.

"Wait—Owlpaw!"

The tom whirled around. His gaze softened when he saw the white she-cat.

"Starpaw?"

Starfire shook her head. "I'm Starfire now."

"Congratulations," meowed Owlpaw. Then he brightened. "I'm a warrior too!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" replied Owlpaw. "My name's Owlwing."

"Well, Owlwing," meowed Starfire. "Would you like to come with me?"

Owlwing bobbed his head happily and the two cats set off together, tails entwined. But they didn't get far.

"Starfire, where are you going?"

It was Graypaw.

"Go," hissed Starfire. And she began to run. Owlwing followed her lead. They raced into the moorland. Starfire was running like she had never run before, and Owlwing was doing pretty well, for a former ShadowClan cat.

"Starfire!"  
Graypaw's cry was desperate. But Starfire didn't look back.

When the two warriors reached the edge of the Clan territory, they halted for a moment.

"Well," panted Owlwing, trying to catch his breath. "Are we leaving?"

Starfire looked into his eyes, flickering like minnows in an amber pool. She looked back to her territory. Back to Owlwing and the outside. Clans. Love. Clans.

Love.

"Yes," she meowed softly. "We'll be together."

Owlwing nodded. "I understand."

The two cats turned together and padded towards the dawn.

* * *

**If you reviewed my newest oneshot, _Long Suffer_, thank you for reviewing. I got a lot of positive responses. But why hasn't anyone else reviewed Moonlit Storm: Nightfall? **


End file.
